


Mates

by Austin Black (Goddess_of_Chaos)



Series: Hey God [1]
Category: Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Bible, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Character Death, Death, F/F, Hospitalization, Hospitals, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Religion, Sorry Not Sorry, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Austin%20Black
Summary: An angel tells stories of her favourite souls she guided to Heaven and how their meeting with God (Christianity) went to her siblings.The first story: Calypso, a young girl and lesbian, meets with God.
Relationships: Calypso & Circe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), God/Calypso
Series: Hey God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193861
Kudos: 1





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction & is somewhat biased (I support the LGBTQ+ community). Scripture is correct and taken from the King James Version.

Lyssi sat down in the cafeteria, looking around at her siblings. They were chatting and laughing and a few were even turning to look at her. She wasn't surprised; everyone loved listening to Guides.

"Hey, Lyssi! Tell us another story of yours!" An angel shouted and Lyssi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Which ones?" She asked and the crowd of angels around her quickly quieted, crowding closer and settling on the ground and whereever they could so they could listen.

"Your best ones. The ones about the special souls." One of the younger angels begged and Lyssi smiled softly.

"Oh, those souls shone so bright, it nearly blinded you." She whispered. "They had some of the darkest patches of fear buried at their core too, because of their siblings. It's always awful, looking at those fears and knowing the Creator's other children caused those, but it also is inspiring, because you see just how strong those souls are."

"Tell us about them? Please?" The crowd begged, voices lapping over one another. Lyssi laughed.

"Okay okay! Settle down though! I can't yell over all of you!" She cried out, and silence immediately fell. "Let's start with Calypso."

\------------------

Calypso looked up from texting her girlfriend in time to see the truck gunning straight for her door and she gasped, her phone falling into her lap as her hands raised to protect her face. She hoped her mum could make it through the intersection before the truck hit, but didn't dare to look and see.

She heard the squeal of tires and smelt the burning rubber. She heard the crunch and squeak of metal folding in on itself and she felt the glass as it flew across her hands and arms, quick little razors that zipped across her skin and caused blood to drip from the paths the shards left behind.

She felt her head collide with the headrest of her seat, felt her body being pushed to the side, then felt the welcoming embrace of unconcsiousness.

She surfaced awhile later, but she didn't wake. Calypso merely floated in the darkness. She could hear her mother sobbing and hear her father trying to comfort her, which surprised Calypso. Her parents had come to the agreement that divorce was due when Calypso was 10 and while they remained on good terms, her father hadn't been around much, typically only appearing on holidays and Calypso's birthday.

  
She could feel her body, heavy and lethargic. She had a feeling she wouldn't regain full control of her body; it felt too damaged as it was. 

She could hear her father as he laid a hand on her knee.

"Janet, we have to take her off. The doctors already said she's not going to wake up." His voice was quiet, drained, as if he'd told Calypso's mother this a thousand times, but she refused to listen.

"No! They said there's a possibility!" Calypso's mother screamed, and her father sighed.

"There's a half a percent of a chance, Janet. We can't let her keep suffering. Please, see reason. She's hurt for fuck's sake!" Her father snapped and Calypso could hear her mother sniffle, but that was it.

The room was silent for a long time and Calypso drifted in the blackness, without thought. She came back to the top of the blackness when she felt that her lungs were struggling. She didn't have anything over her mouth and face anymore and she knew that her parents were giving her up to God.

She felt nervous suddenly, knowing she was dying, that her body was failing her. She didn't feel ready to go to Heaven, having never told her parents she was gay, having never told them about her girlfriend. They'd merely thought that Circe was Calypso's best friend and for a time, she had been. But eventually, the girls' love had grown to be more and they'd started dating.

Most of Calypso's friends hadn't been judgemental and had supported Calypso's relationship, but she'd never told her extreme religious parents for fear of being disowned and thrown out of the house or worse.

Now, as Calypso felt her body die around her mind, she felt only fear, expeccting to be cast into Hell as soon as she was taken up to see God.

Finally, she felt free to move, so she slowly sat up, looking around. Her mother and father sat nearby, her mother sobbing and her father holding her. Calypso knew they couldn't see her and when she looked down, she saw that she was still connected to her lifeless body.

"Come on, dear. There's no reason to stay now." A kind voice said and Calypso looked up, startled, blinking in shock when she saw whom the voice had emanated from.

It was a mere floating circle of eyes. It looked almost like a giant eyeball, but made of many smaller parts. Calypso knew what the creature was, but she had been accustomed to seeing angels as humanoid creatures with the wings of birds.

"Hello." Calypso said, slowly swinging her legs off the bed and standing. "I suppose you're here to guide me?"

"Yes, dear. The Creator is eager to meet you in person for the first time." The angel said and Calypso swallowed nervously.

"What... what do I do?" She asked awkwardly and a kind laugh came from the angel.

"Just grab onto me. I can get us there in a jiff." The angel said and Calypso frowned.

"Not to be rude, but there's not anywhere good for me to hold onto you. I don't want to hurt you."

Another laugh sounded from the angel.

"It's quite alright dear. I can turn into your interperation of an angel and carry you. It's much easier and new souls tend to prefer it."

Calypso smiled softly, curious to see the angel's form. The angel sighed softly.

"You'll need to turn around, dear. The flash would blind you, even as you are now."

Calypso nodded, and turned around. She could see the flash and could hear the crack of thunder that echoed from behind her, then felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder. Calypso turned around and gasped softly.

Circe stood before her, strawberry hair tumbling down onto her shoulders, pale skin displaying an array of freckles.

"I thought this form might be comforting." The angel said and Calypso smiled softly.

"It is... I just hope Circe isn't condemned to the same fate as me." Calypso said, lowering her head some as she blinked back tears.

The angel tilted her head, but didn't comment, instead laying her hands on Calypso's hips.

"This is the best way to transport us. I apologise if it offends you."

Calypso frowned.

"It doesn't offend me." She said as the angel opened her wings, the colour a blinding white. She jumped, her grips on Calypso tightening as her wings flapped downwards hard, slowly lifting the two creatures up into the air.

"Hold tight, little human. We're going to go high and go fast." The angel said quietly, before she pushed down hard once with her wings and Calypso gasped, grabbing the angel's arms and tucking her face into the angel's shoulder, terrified. She knew she was already dead, but the survival instinct was still present.

The angel laughed softly.

"I told you." She murmured, before letting go of Calypso. "We're here."

Calypso slowly let go of the angel, looking around. They were in a lobby-like area, with souls standing in lines, waiting and chatting with those around them. Laughter echoed all around and Calypso smiled softly, before remembering that she wouldn't stay here for long.

"Get into a line. They move pretty quickly, so you'll see the Creator shortly. Don't be scared to make friends." The angel said, smiling softly. "I have to go now, but I'll come check on you after your meeting with the Creator."

Calypso nodded, sighing nervously.

"Thanks for your help." She whispered before slowly going to one of the longer lines. Calypso was growing more and more nervous as she got closer to meeting God, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed into Heaven.

The lines moved quickly, as the angel had said, and soon Calypso found herself at the front. She watched as the doors she faced slowly opened and another angel called her name.

She walked forward slowly, knowing this was when her fate would be decided. She didn't feel sorry for letting herself be happy, but she hated that her happiness would cost her an eternity of peace.

"Calypso, you've finally arrived." God's voice was pleasant, a mix between male and female and Calypso slowly looked up.

"My Lord." She whispered, not sure if she should curtsy or not.

She couldn't make out what God looked like; there was light shining around Them, casting Their features into darkness.

"Why so nervous, little one?"

Calypso sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Because I know my fate." She said quietly. God tilted Their head, as if amused.

"Love is not a sin, my child." They said and Calypso looked up.

"But laying with a mate of the same sex is." She countered and God laughed.

"My children have misinterpreted some things in my word." They replied. "Come, let us take a walk in the garden while I explain."

Calypso followed God, gasping as she took in what she was sure was the fabled Garden of Eden.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered and God chuckled.

"Yes, it is. I only wish Eve would've listened to me; humanity was to live here until her transgression." God said softly.

Calypso smiled softly.

"It would've been amazing to live here." She said softly. "I'm glad I got to see it before my judgement."

God sighed then, as if tired or disappointed.

"You have not sinned, little Calypso." He said softly and Calypso frowned.

"But... Leviticus 18:22..." She whispered. God shook Their head.

"It spoke of an adult laying with a child." God replied quickly.

"Lot and the crowd of men?" Calypso countered.

God chuckled.

"They wanted to kill my angels, not mate with them."

Calypso frowned.

"But Lot offered his daughters to the crowd and said that they had not known man yet."

"It was a peace offering. Virgins were worth more, so mentioning that they were virgins was a desperate act to placate the crowd. You'll see later on in the chapter that Lot says 'Behold now, thy servant hath found grace in thy sighet, and thou hast magnified thy mercy, which thou hast shewed unto me in saving my life...'(Gen 19:19, KJV) He said specifically that the angels had saved his life. Not that they had saved him from mating with another man." God explained softly.

"Leviticus 20:13." Calypso said.

"It is in a chapter that speaks of incest, my child. It speaks of laying with a small boy, not a grown, consenting man." God replied, turning to Calypso. "Love is love, my dear. I do not hate my children for loving who they love; after all, I created them that way."

Calypso didn't want to hope, in case God was merely placating her and would still throw her to the flames, but she couldn't help herself.

"So... I will be staying here?" She whispered. God nodded.

"You have done no sin grievous enough to be cast into the inferno that is Hell."

Calypso smiled happily, greatly relieved. She wanted to hug God, she was so happy. This meant that Circe would be safe too.

"Oh thank you, my Lord!" Calypso exclaimed and God smiled, hugging her.

"My children are my children." They whispered.


End file.
